footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017–18 A-League
The 2017–18 A-League was the 41st season of top-flight soccer in Australia, and the 13th since the establishment of the A-League in 2004. The season began on 6 October 2017. Clubs Personnel and kits Managerial changes Foreign players The following do not fill a Visa position: 1Those players who were born and started their professional career abroad but have since gained Australian citizenship (and New Zealand citizenship, in the case of Wellington Phoenix); 2Australian citizens (and New Zealand citizens, in the case of Wellington Phoenix) who have chosen to represent another national team; 3Injury Replacement Players, or National Team Replacement Players; 4Guest Players (eligible to play a maximum of fourteen games) Salary cap exemptions Regular season League table Results Positions by round Notes: * Adelaide United were tied with Wellington Phoenix at the end of Round 1. * Perth Glory were tied with Wellington Phoenix at the end of Round 2. * Melbourne Victory were tied with Wellington Phoenix at the end of Round 3. * Western Sydney Wanderers and Wellington Phoenix had a game in hand from Rounds 7 and 20, with their Round 7 game played during Round 20 on 11 February 2018. * Western Sydney Wanderers and Perth Glory played their Round 23 game in the middle of Round 22 on 4 March 2018. Finals series }} | RD2-score2 = '''3' | RD2-team3 = Newcastle Jets | RD2-score3 = 2''' | RD2-team4 = Melbourne City | RD2-score4 = 1 | RD3-team1 = Newcastle Jets | RD3-score1 = 0 | RD3-team2 = '''Melbourne Victory | RD3-score2 = 1''' }} Elimination-finals Fitzgerald |stadium = AAMI Park |location = Melbourne |attendance = 7,757 |referee = Jarred Gillett }} Berisha |score = 2−1 |report = Report |team2 = Adelaide United |goals2 = Mileusnic |stadium = AAMI Park |location = Melbourne |attendance = 15,502 |referee = Chris Beath }} Semi-finals Hoffman |goals2 = Topor-Stanley |stadium = McDonald Jones Stadium |location = Newcastle |attendance = 19,131 |referee = Shaun Evans }} Antonis |goals2 = Barbarouses Troisi Antonis |stadium = Allianz Stadium |location = Sydney |attendance = 17,775 |referee = Kurt Ams }} Grand Final |stadium = McDonald Jones Stadium |location = Newcastle |attendance = 29,410 |referee = Jarred Gillett }} Statistics Club membership Hat-tricks Own goals Clean sheets Discipline During the season each club is given fair play points based on the number of cards they received in games. A yellow card is worth 1 point, a second yellow card is worth 2 points, and a red card is worth 3 points. At the annual awards night, the club with the least number of points wins the Fair Play Award. {| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center" |- !Club ! ! ! ! |- |align="left"|Sydney FC |38 |0 |1 |41 |- |align="left"|Newcastle Jets |51 |1 |1 |56 |- |align="left"|Wellington Phoenix |54 |0 |1 |57 |- |align="left"|Melbourne City |44 |2 |3 |57 |- |align="left"|Perth Glory |59 |0 |1 |62 |- |align="left"|Adelaide United |51 |2 |3 |64 |- |align="left"|Central Coast Mariners |50 |3 |3 |65 |- |align="left"|Melbourne Victory |53 |2 |3 |66 |- |align="left"|Brisbane Roar |62 |0 |2 |68 |- |align="left"|Western Sydney Wanderers |61 |3 |2 |73 |- class="sortbottom" style="background:#eeeeee;" |align="left"|'League total' |523 |13 |20 | |- External links Category:2017–18 A-League season Category:A-League seasons Aus 1 1